The disclosure relates generally to glass-based substrate materials, and specifically to glass-based substrate materials having through holes of sufficient size to allow for metallization as may be used in a sensor arrangement, such as a fingerprint sensor on a portable electronic device. Finger print sensors have seen increased use in portable electronic devices, such as smart phones. Such sensors typically use a substrate layer supporting conductive layers that connect a sensing device (e.g., a capacitance sensor) to a processing circuit (e.g., a fingerprint application specific integrated circuit (ASIC)) configured to receive and process the sensing signal from the sensing device.